The New Spy Girl
by xxsindybabeexx
Summary: Alex is yet to meet Jacks step sister who is also a spy like him. They are both going on a mission together destroying a guy's companig of sneaking cocaine into fake designer bags. Will they both end up getting caught and killed or will They both survive?


The New Spy Girl

Chapter 1

A couple of weeks after the incident about Stormbreaker, Alex's housekeeper who was also his legal guardian took him back to America to visit Jacks family. Alex had spent his holiday with Jack living in Jack's parents house. Her mum really looked like her: same red hair, same features on her face and same height. It was really freaky, sometimes seeing Jack is like seeing her mum and sometimes he got confused between who was who. It was now 1 week into the holiday and Alex had fun going to theme parks and different landmarks. It was Tuesday morning and people talking loudly downstairs had woken Alex up. So, he decided to get up, brush his teeth get dressed then go downstairs. As he reached the bottom stair he saw a girl, brown hair with blonde highlights, 5ft 7 tall, big beady eyes and really nice smile. Alex thought she looked really pretty, but he still hadn't gotten over the fact that Sabina had died during a horse session. She had fallen off her horse and banged her head against the rock hard ground. She was in a coma and last month she hadn't made it through battling for her life. At first Alex cried a lot but soon he got used to the fact that she was never going to come back again. No matter how much Alex like her, she could never like him back. This girl made Alex have a weird feeling inside him, like a feeling of love at first sight. Jack noticed Alex standing there and said

"Ah good morning Alex, I would like you to meet my step sister Jocelyn. Alex, Jocelyn. Jocelyn, Alex."

Alex shook her hand. Her hand seemed small against his and her skin felt really soft. He also felt weird as he had never heard Jack talking about having a step sister before.

"Nice to meet you Alex, I have heard a lot about you from Jack. She said that you were very talented like I am. She said you worked for MI6, well, I don't work for them but I work for the CIA. I just came back from Turkey, capturing a mad man who stole babies and sold them to restaurants so they can cook them and give it for the customers to eat," Jocelyn explained. "It was really disgusting that it made me get sick. I still get bad dreams but it will get away from my head soon enough."

Alex knew as soon as she spoke, she was a really chatty girl. That was perfect for him because Alex was into chatty girls.

"That is so cool, I just finished my mission destroying this guy's computer that contained viruses which can kill thousands of school children," Alex said.

"Right guys why don't we get to the point," Jack butted in. "Jocelyn came back home because she is going to come back to England with us. You and her are going to go on a mission to destroy this man's business. He sells fake designer bags, but inside some of them he hides cocaine in it. If that persons bag gets searched they will be the one going into jail, not him. The main problem is only people he knows buys the bags, they take them to a different country to sell it to drug addicts.

"How come I don't know about this? How do the MI6 know I would work for them?" Alex sounded confused.

Jack explained to him how she found out and what was going to happen. After she had finished explaining they all went shopping together. Alex found himself and Jocelyn alone together. They were going to somehow disguise their own looks so people wouldn't exactly recognise them easily. They were at the hairdressers at that point getting their hair cut. Alex died his hair dark brown, long enough for him to gel it up like to modern boys these days. He looked really cool in the new haircut, and he suited it really well without people recognising him that well. Sabina died hers black and she cut it to shoulder length. She had it curled so it was completely different from her usual look. The were going to have to pretend they were both girlfriend and boyfriend, which is going to be really hard as Alex found himself blushing every time he thought about it. At the end of the day they went back home looking completely different from when they left the house that morning. Jacks parents didn't say anything because they were used to the fact that Jocelyn always had to leave home looking really different, and when she came back home she would look really skinny and unfit which would worry her parents. All they had to do is wait till the end of the week to go back to United Kingdom and go on another fun but dangerous mission. Alex had nothing to worry about, as he knew Jocelyn would protect him because she had more experience than he has. They were both the same age and yet Jocelyn was now a super spy. He was really looking forward to this mission!.


End file.
